Un capitaine pas si innocent que ça
by hime-yuuko-chan
Summary: Eren change de chambre , qui aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait avec Rivaille . Lui qui pensait que Rivaille était un etre pur ... Peut-etre un chapitre 2 en fonction des reviews . Lemon ! [ Eren x Rivaille ] .


Hey , je viens à peine de finir la fanfiction " Celle qui m'as appris" sur le couple de Nagisa x Rei que j'en écris déjà une autre . Comme prévu , une fanfiction spéciale lemon sur le couple Eren x Rivaille que je trouve juste trop beau . A partir de maintenant , j'ai décidée de faire tout plein de petites fanfictions avec tout plein de lemons . Ma conscience : je suis désolée que vous ayez à subir la folie d'une perverse ... Moi : j'assume trop yepp , je veux écrire tout plein de lemons ...je pervertirais chacunes des personnes présentes sur terre par le yaoi ...hoo , kami-sama . Cette fic sera assez longue mais les autres seront sans doute plus petites , cela ne me dérange pas de faire de longues histoires mais je préfère les histoires courtes ...Sorry . **Un lemon sera présent dans cette fic , vous êtes donc prévenus .**

_Un capitaine pas si innocent que ça _

Aux yeux d'Eren , le Caporal Rivaille était un homme sérieux , droit , innocent et qui ne passait son temps qu'à travailler . Alors le jour où on lui dit qu'il allait enfin avoir une chambre autre qu'une prison au sous-sol il fut très content , mais le seul inconvennient , c'est qu'il n'allait pas être seul . Mais peu importait , tant qu'il ne faisait pas froid et qu'il n'avait pas trop l'impression d'être emprisonné cela lui convenait . Ce fut donc avec la plus grande joie qu'il changea de chambre , hors une question vint à se poser : avec qui allait-il être ? . Il fut donc conduit devant la chambre , arrivé devant celle-ci il toqua . " Entre " entendit-il , cette voix ne me dites pas que...se dit-il , en effet , cette voix il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes , cette voix n'était autre que celle de Rivaille . Il fut interrompus dans ses pensées par un grincement sourd , la porte devant lui s'ouvrit et son nouveau " camarade " de chambre lui dit d'un air ennuyé :

" T'es sourd ou t'attendais le déluge gamin ? dépeche toi d'entrer , et surtout me dérange pas " .

Le brun entra donc dans la chambre , elle était simple , les murs étaients gris , il y avait deux portes , sûrement les toilettes et la salle de bain , sur la droite à côté du lit se trouvait un chevet , le lit double éait en bois...il s'arrêta soudain sur le lit , un lit double ?...Alors là c'est la meilleure se dit-il , non seulement il dormait dans la même chambre que Rivaille mais en plus il dormait dans le même lit . Décidément .Il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être une bibliothéque et regarda avec attention les livres qui s'y trouvaient , il en choisit un sur la médecine et s'assit par terre avant de commencer à lire . Une heure passa , lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chaise , il détacha le regard de son livre et vit son commandant en train de s'étirer . Puis celui-ci le regarda et lui dit :

" Dépéche toi de venir dormir gamin , demain tu m'aideras à remplir des papiers , va falloir se lever tôt ".

Eren hocha la tête et enleva la plupart des vétements qu'il avait , laissant son t-shirt et son caleçon , puis il se glissa dans le lit , prenant soin de ne pas trop se coller à son camarade . Puis il murmura un " bonne nuit " et ferma les yeux , ésperant qu'il s'endormirait assez vite , une vingtaine de minutes plus tard , il ne dormait toujours pas , à vrai dire il n'était pas fatigué . Il ouvrit donc les yeux et regarda dans le vide , puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et entendit un :

" tu dors gamin ? "

Eren dit alors surpris :

" Non "

Puis Rivaille alluma la petite lampe de chevet et se redressa avant de demander :

" A ce que je sais tu n'as plus ta mére , mais tu sais ce qu'est devenu ton pére ? "

Le brun se redressa à son tour et fit non de la tête, la main de Rivaille se posa ensuite sur sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux puis il entendis un " désolé " , il tourna ensuite la tête vers son commandant et le regarda surpris , puis il lui sourit . Eren n'arais jamais penser que Rivaille pisse être comme ça , gentil et attentionné . Rivaille détourna le regard et dit :

" Quoi ? je suis humain aussi j'te rappelle " .

Eren se mit alors à rigoler et Rivaille le regarda surpris , jamais personne n'avait oser se moquer de lui de la sorte , il s'approcha donc de son camarade et le renversa sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus d'Eren et dit d'un ton joueur :

"Tu veux jouer à ça ? je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi , vilain garçon " puis sur ces mots il s'allongea sur le plus jeune et lui lécha le cou puis le mordit assez violement . Après tout se dit-il , il lui fallait une bonne raison pour se transformer en titan , et là il n'avait aucune raison de se transformer , donc il n'y avait appriori rien à craindre . De son côté , Eren était choqué , jamais il n'aurait pensé que partager la chambre avec Rivaille aurait était comme ça . Soudain une paire de lèvres vint se coller sur les siennes , surpris il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son camarade en profita pour infiltrer sa langue à l'intérieur , jouant avec celle du brun . Lorsque Rivaille se détacha de son camarade , un filet de bave coula sur la joue de celui-ci , il le lécha donc , puis il dit :

" Alors gamin , si tu veux protester c'est maintenant , quoique ça servirait à rien , ça fait beaucoup trop de temps que je suis sérieux , j'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec toi , tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? "

Eren le regarda surpris puis rougit et tourna sa tête en trouvant un certain intêret à regarder le mur . Rivaille le regarda amusé et dit :

" C'est pas drôle si je suis seul à jouer , mais bon , tu vas aimer ce jeux tu vas voir " puis il repartit dans son exploration du corps de son camarade . Il lécha tout le cou de son camarade et descendit jusqu'au torse de celui-ci , avant de lécher un téton puis de le mordiller doucement s'occupant de l'autre avec sa main droite . Eren gémit , qu'est ce qu'il prenait à son caporal , il dit ensuite en béguayant :

" a-arrêtez..."

Rivaille le regarda et dit :

" tu peux me tutoyer , et non c'est bien trop amusant , mais je me sens seul , vient t'amuser , sinon c'est pas très drôle " puis il attrappa la main d'Eren et la posa sur son entre-jambe et se frotta à celle-ci en gémissant . La réaction d'Eren fut quasi imédiate , il sentit la bosse au niveau du bas du corps de celui-ci s'agrandir . Il sourit heureux de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur le corps de son camarade et il dit avec un air d'enfant :

" vient jouer avec moi , j'ai une idée , on va faire de la peinture , mais avant ça il me faut du matériel " . Eren rougit en comprenant de quelle sorte de " matériel " parlait son camarade il dit alors :

\- " Tu veux pas arrêter un peu , je suis pas une fille , j'ai rien d'amusant ou de mignon , alors pourquoi ? "

Rivaille le regarda et se retint de lui mettre une gifle puis dit vexé :

" Tu m'as prit pour un idiot , bien sûr que je sais que tu es un garçon imbécile " puis il reprit son sourire joueur et dit en se léchant les lèvres :

"Mais je peux t'assurer que tu es mignon , regardes comme tu es sexy et désirable , soumis comme ça " Eren rougit et dit:

" N-non , je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ..."

Rivaille le regarda et dit :

" ça c'est ce que tu crois , regarde l'effet que tu me fais " et pour appuyer ses dires il prit la main d'Eren et la mit sur son caleçon où se trouvait une bosse bien visible . Eren pesa le pour et le contre , s'il se laissait aller , le lendemain il se ferait engueler par son caporal ou alors s'état lui qui s'en voudrait de ne pas s'être controlé , mais tant pis , il était bien trop exité pour décider d'arrêter là , il regarda alors Rivaille en souriant et dit :

" tout compte fait je vais jouer , par contre je refuse de rester soumis plus longtemps , et toi aussi tu me fais de l'effet c-a-p-o-r-a-l , on joue ? "

Rivaille le regarda et sourit avant de dire joueur :

" je peut être soumis si tu veux veux , mais tu en paieras les conséquences , la prochaine fois le soumis se sera toi , continuons à nous amuser " Eren déglutit puis regarda Rvaille et l'allongea sur le lit avant de déclarer :

" d'accord , par contre , je veux un vrai soumis , alors tu obéis , je veux que tu gémisse quand je te touche , ne te retiens pas , je te préviens tu ne vas pas domir de la nuit " . Puis le brun embrassa son camarade et se dirigea vers l'entre-jambe de celui-ci avant de carresser la bosse qui s'y trouvait . Rivaille sourit , ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien , pour tout dire il ne l'avait encore jamais fait avec quelqu'un , mais avait lû des livres , c'était même lui qui avait insisté pour avoir Eren dans sa chambre , dès qu'il l'avait vut il avait su que c'était avec lui qu'il le ferait . Et quand Rivaille voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait . Il se dit que le rôle de soumis lui plaisait bien , il allait gémir autant qu'il le pouvait pour exiter encore plus son camarade . Pendant ce temps Eren continuait ses carresses , il prit ensuite l'initiative de lécher le membre de son caporal par dessus son caleçon . Rivaille essaya alors d'articuler en gémissant :

-" E-Eren...ahh..con..tinu , fais moi du bien...ahhh "

Eren le regarda , son caporal était tout rouge , les yeux à moitié fermés , crispé par le plaisir . Il sourit et descendit le caleçon de celui-ci avant de rendre en main l'érection de celui-ci et de le branler . Rivaille gémissait de plus en plus , le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus présent , il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir , mais quelque chose l'en empêcha . En effet , Eren avait aggripé la base de son sexe , l'en empêchant . Rivaille , mécontent dit :

" S'il te plait , laisse moi..ahh..venir "

Mais Eren n'étais pas de cet avis et dit :

" Pas pour le moment mon petit soumis , je vais m'amuser encore cinq minutes , ensuite il faudra me le redemander plus poliment " Rivaille grogna et dit :

" Alors embrasse moi "

Eren le regarda surpris et lui fit un bisou sur la joue , mais cela ne plus pas à Rivaille , il alla s'assoir entre les genoux de son camarade et se mit face à lui avant de l'embrasser ,et dit :

" je voulais un vrai bisous " , puis il le regarda et grimaça avant de gémir et demanda d'un ton suppliant :

" s'il te plait , continu de me toucher "

Eren le regarda et demanda :

" Où ? "

Rivaille lâcha un petit "tsss " et désigna son entre-jambe puis Eren lui demanda :

"Hmm...et que dois-je faire ? "

Rivaille tâcha de garder son calme , il se vengerait puis il dit en détournant le regard , gêné :

" branlez-moi s'il vous plait maître " Eren le regarda surpris et dit satisfait :

" Hmm...je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te prendre maintenant , mais bon , tu as étais un gentil garçon " puis il rallongea son camarade et se remit à le branler , Rivaille ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir dans la main d'Eren . Eren regarda sa main et sourit ,puis il dit à son camarade :

" regarde moi bien , mon petit soumis " et il se mit à se lécher les doigts sensuellement , Rivaille plus qu'exité voulut détourner le regard mais Eren l'en empêcha et dit :

-" Méchant garçon , ce n'est pas bien de désobéir à son amître, pour la peine tu seras punis ...tu sais quoi , on verras ça plus tard , pour le moment occupe toi de moi " Rivaille le regarda et comprenant ce qu'il lui avait demandé , il se mit entre les jambes de celui-ci et commença à le sucer , puis lorsqu'Eren se sentit proche de la jouissace il se retira de la bouche de son camarade et lui éjacula sur le visage . Rivaille se mit ensuite à enlever la texture pâteuse et collante de son visage et à se lécher les doigts , appréciant le goût du sperme du brun . Une fois ceci fait il regarda son camarade qui l'attira contre lui et l'eembrasa , puis Eren profita pour mettre un doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Rivaille grimaça , la sensation était désagréable . Et Eren en rajouta un deuxième et se mit à les bouger , Rivaille grimaca encore plus , puis le brun retira les doigts et allongea son camarade avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire :

" je vais faire atention à pas te faire mal ...d'accord ? "

Rivaille le regarda et hocha la tête puis le brun commença à pénetrer son camarade doucement , lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui il arrêta de bouger et attendit que l'autre se sente mieux pour continuer . certes il avaient envie de commencer maintenant mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Rivaille , il attendit donc patiement . De son côté Rivaille avait mal , mais la douleur se dissipa peu à peu et il donna un petit coup de bassin , indiquant à Eren qu'il pouvait bouger . Celui-ci passa les jambes de son camarade par dessus ses épaules et commenca une série de longs vas et vients , Rivaille était déjà venu deux fois que lui n'avait pas joui une seule fois , quelques vas et vients plus tard il jouit à son tour dans un cri assez peu viril -uu- . Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit Rivaille dans ses bras avant de dire :

\- " avant de remplir tes papiers demain , je nettoierai la chambre " Rivaille lui sourit et se rapprocha puis il lui dit tout rouge :

"je...je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi "

Eren le regarda et rigola , son caporal ne se rendait pas compte du fait qu'il pouvait être vraiment adorable , il l'embrassa et lui dit :

-" Moi aussi je t'aime , Rivaille " .

Puis il lui dit :

" Au fait , je tai toujours pas dit en quoi consistait ta punition ..." Rivaille le regarda intrigué puis Eren rajouta en souriant :

-" tu m'appartiens , alors ne laisse personne t'approcher ,compris ? " Rivaille lui dit :

" pareil pour toi , cette fille , Mikasa, tu la laisse plus t'approcher , de toute façon , pendant les missions tu seras à mes côtés " . Eren sourit , alors comme ça Rivaille était jaloux de Mikasa , il sourit avant de s'endormir épuisé . rivaille le regarda l'air bienvaillant et sourit avant de s'endormir à son tour dans les bras de son petit-ami .

_Le lendemain_

Eren et Rivaille était réveillés depuis une dizaines de minutes , ils partirent ensuite se doucher , mais Rivaille n'avait pas oublier sa vengeance ...

_END_

Voili voilou , j'éspère que ça vous as plus , j'hésite à faire un chapitre deux , si vous en voulez un dites me le ...En tout cas si il y en as un il s'appêlera : On punis les enfants désobéissants non ? ...Reviewwww pleasssee , je voudrais savoir quoi améliorer ..Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes et merci d'avoir lu cette fic , à la prochaine pour un sasunaru ^^ .


End file.
